


polar opposites

by nightcircus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soft Huening Kai, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mentioned huening sisters, tyunning soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus
Summary: taehyun knows he's one of a kind.he unironically likes math and has an intimidating aura.he's not a social butterfly and, except for his friends, he hates the 99.9% of human kind, especially three kinds of people: loud people, lazy people and excessive outgoing people.and of course huening kai is all three of them.or soulmate au where you are destined to find your soulmate but their name gets tattooed on you only if you say that out loud.(small problem? taehyun despises kai so much he only calls him by his last name.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Beomgyu/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	polar opposites

Taehyun had always been a one of a kind.

He didn’t even know why. According to his friends there where several reasons.

“ **You like to study, which isn’t bad but people usually pretend they do.”** Yeonjun, the oldest, suggested drinking his coffee at the bar.

“ **Also you like** **math** **, I mean dude,** **math** **?”** the second one, Soobin, added.

“ **And you have an intimidating aura. You are so popular, truly, but people also find you unique.. or weird, it depends.”** concluded his best friend, Beomgyu, avoiding a fake slap.

  
  


He loved them, in his own way.

He and Beomgyu had known each other since middle school and were always together: the older had to skip a year because of some issues and they were together 24\7 since the first day.

Beomgyu almost immediately introduced his new best friend to his older brother, Soobin, an adorable and giant boy with a bunny-like-face.

What about Yeonjun then? Well, they met during high school and he was Soobin’s soulmate.

Yeah, soulmate. Crazy huh?

Their first meeting was kind of awkward. 

Yeonjun was on the soccer team, Soobin went to see the training with some classmates and accidentally was hit on the headd.

“ _Yah, Choi Yeonjun!”_ he screamed in pain, and the classmates immediately noticed the name appearing on his arm. Yeonjun shyly asked for his name then and, when his name was engraved on his skin as well, proposed to make up with a cup of coffee. The rest is history.

Where were we..? Oh, yeah Kang Taehyun.

  
  


Taehyun admired Soobin and Yeonjun, for many reasons. First of all they were able to experience something most people wait for a lifetime to find, second they were really cute together and almost disgusting, third he couldn’t believe someone out there was made for him.

He hated everything, everyone was annoying, no human ever made him feel stuff.

He just kept studying, and studying.

“ **Come on man, cheer up, you are in college now. First year, anything can happen. You have an entire ocean of possibilities and remember: your soulmate is out there, somewhere and you just have to find them. Or find each other I mean, you’re meant to-”** Taehyun cut him off, taking his coffee with him and rolling his eyes at the back.

“ **Soulmate, soulmate, we’ll see if anybody shows up. If they do, I will think about it.”** he answered simply, heading to class. As soon as he entered class, he heard a squeaky sound and a huge laugh.

_Huening_ .

They unfortunately had the majority of classes together and Taehyun firmly believed it could have been possible to find that guy’s picture under the voice “weird” in the dictionary. Taehyun was not, but he was. He had three kinds of people he couldn’t stand: loud people, lazy people and excessively outgoing people.  
And of course Huening was all of the above.

They met on the very first day of college.

Huening introduced himself to every person in the class, including himself. _Excessively outgoing._

  
  


“ _Hello” he smiled happily, Taehyun giving no reaction “I am Huening Kai”._

_Taehyun stared at him, analyzing_ _whether_ _he should reveal his name or not: it would be impolite not to tell._

“ _Kang Taehyun” he simpl_ _y_ _answered, making the other giggle:_

“ _I like your name. I think I’ll call you... Tyun.”_

“ _Tyun?”_

“ _Yeah, isn’t it cute?”_

“ _I hate it.” he answered bluntly “I only said my name out of politeness, you can just ignore that.”._

  
  


And thank God, Huening was smart enough to do that.

Taehyun was perfectly fine with that, he liked being alone, he liked having his own space, very far away from Huening Kai. Nothing could ruin that balance.

“ **Okay class, for this semester, you have a project to work on. In pairs.”.**

Freaking hell.

Taehyun immediately glanced at Beomgyu a few seats far away from him, hoping their names to be called together.

“ **Okay, I’ll choose the pairs. I want everyone to work well with everyone, this will help you** **improving your** **teamwork.”** he esitated before calling the first names. It was like a slow agony, very slow killing him from the inside.

“ **Okay then, Choi Beomyu and..”** please say Kang Taehyun, say Kang Taehyun.

“ **.. Yang Jeongin.”** , oh come on.

He stopped paying attention at the following names, he was doomed anyway. There’s no way that could be worse.

“ **Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai. That’s all.”**

Apparently, he was wrong.

  
  


“ **My life sucks so much.”** he kept complaining all the way home, causing the cute couple in their group to giggle a bit.

“ **I don’t understand, what’s so terrible about that? Just a** **dude** **being** **a little bit cheerful..** **that’s not even a bad thing** **.”** Soobin tried to mediate between Taehyun complaining and Beomgyu, who had spent hours “laughing his ass off” his best friend’s fate, as the latter remarked.

“ **The problem is Huening is not only cheerful, he’s lazy. He never brings his homework done, he never listens** **during** **class** **es** **, he’s always late for projects and** **this in particular** **will surely, a hundred percent, doom my grade.”**

“ **Then,** **you know..** **? Just.. meet up and talk about it, simple as it is.”** Yeonjun proposed, Taehyun flinching at the proposal.

That was not a bad idea, he was always up for confrontation.

The next day he approached his partner, looking at him straight in the eyes:

“ **Cafe in front of the building, after school, don’t be late.”**

  
  


They did meet up. 

“ **Did you.. want to talk about something?”** Kai asked with an almost trembling voice **“Did I do something wrong or offended you? I didn’t-”**

“ **It’s about the project.”** Taehyun cut short **“Let’s be honest. You are lazy, you don’t study that hard, which is fine because is your choice. But I do. I want my grades to be the best, I don’t need much effort to do so but I don’t need obstacles either. So let’s finish this as soon as possible and** **then we split again** **.”**

The shorter boy spoke clearly, looking at  the other one in the eyes.

“ **Why?”** Huening Kai blurted after a moment of silence;

“ **What do you mean why? I already explained everyth-”**

“ **I understood what you say. What I mean is, why are you avoiding me so much? What did I ever do to you to be treated with such cold manners? I always tried to befriend you. Many think you have an intimidating aura, which is true, but I always said that you’re not a bad person, because I saw you with your friends and I don’t think you are. Then why are you being like this with me, when you are the one who’s being rude since the very first day of classes?”** Huening, for the first time since they had known each other, looked more serious than ever. No cheerful smile, no laugh, just burning eyes looking for answers. 

To see Huening snapping like that, it truly made him feel like an asshole.

No, wait. He had been an asshole.

“ **I have.. nothing against you, as a person.”** he finally answered **“I like** **keeping things** **quiet, hav** **ing** **my own spaces. You are very loud and cheerful and I see why people like you for that. But I don’t. It’s not that I hate you specifically but I don’t like loud people.”**

His interlocutor looked at him, then took a pen out of his bag and wrote something on a napkin.

“ **This is where I live. I’ll see you at my place, this weekend. There’s also my number under that, if you have troubles finding it.”** he then stood up, collecting his stuff and greeting him with his usual cheerful smile **“Hope this project will bring us closer. I’ll see you tomorrow in class, Tyun. Bye!”**

Taehyun stared at him leaving the cafe, taken aback by the sudden change in the boy he  thought was only just noisy and annoying. But for the very first time in months, he hated himself for thinking that the smile he greeted him with was almost cute.

  
  


Classes were cool, after their meeting. They were not friends, they greeted each other every morning but that’s it. Taehyun started noticing some details about him.

His laugh was very loud, he knew that, but Huening usually covered his mouth so maybe he was ashamed by it. He had lots of moles on his face and neck. His features hinted he was mixed but they made him pretty.  **“Not pretty, unique, that’s better.”** Taehyun had corrected himself.

Then the weekend arrived. 

Huening Kai house was very simple, the typical korean house. 

The door was opened by a pretty girl, shorter than him but very likely older.

“ _ **Nuna**_ **, he’s the guest of mine I told you about.”** Huening appeared from a door not too far, smiling to the two people at the door **“Tyun,** **this is my sister Lea.** _ **Nuna**_ **, this is my classmate-”**

“ **Kang Taehyun”** the said guy answered with a smile, Kai silently thanking him with his eyes for not forcing him to say his name out loud. They then headed to Huening’s room.

The room was so.. Kai. That was the first thing Taehyun thought about.

It was simple but he had plushies everywhere, a guitar and a piano in a corner, posters on the walls.

“ **It’s a bit messy, sorry.”** Kai apologised, Taehyun reassured him with a hand gesture.

“ **We can work on the bed, if that sounds fine for you, the room is small so I have no place for a desk or table...”**

“ **Oh, that’s fine, really. It’s all about researches and notes so every place works fine.”** Kai seemed to like the answer and they started working almost immediately.

Kai was surprisingly serious and  methodical : he collected answers, he wrote stuff down, highlighted key words, he studied seriously. Still, when Taehyun said they had done enough for the day, he looked relieved.

“ **You are.. good at studying.”** the shorted said, implying a question. Kai understood.

“ **I guess. I just don’t like it.”** yeah, that was fair enough.

Both nodded and kept quiet. 

“ **So you got a sister, uh?”** _what a stupid question_ , Taehyun complained to his brain, _why are you even trying to create a conversation?_

“ **Two, actually. The older** **i s Lea, I have a younger sister too, Bahiyyih.”.**

H e learned a lot about Kai, that evening. His parents were divorced, his father lived in Brazil now but they were still very close. He loved his sisters and his mom, he wanted to work with music. His favorite artist? Shawn Mendes and Bruno Mars. 

Kai for the first time learned something about Taehyun too.

Taehyun loved magic, he wanted to be a wizard but since that’s not actually a real job he wanted to become a lawyer or a teacher.  **“I love talking so if I get to talk a lot it’s fine.”** he had explained. His favorite animals were frog and snakes. He played piano and wanted to learn other instruments.

Somehow they clicked, for the first time.

“ **Want me to play something before you go? I accept requests.”**

Taehyun smiled, maybe for the first time, showing his little dimple.

“ **In My Blood. Guitar.”** and Kai did.

They sat next to each other, Kai playing and Taehyun staring at him  with a strange feeling growing inside him. When Kai had finished, they looked at each other for a while. Taehyun caught himself staring at Kai’s lips, suddenly waking up like he was dreaming.

“ **I should.. you know.. go. It’s dinner time.”** Kai nodded and smiled, like nothing had happened.

They greeted at the door and both agreed they should finish the project the following day at Taehyun’s, so it would have been ready for their class.

When Taehyun left, Kai moved his sleeve away and looked at his arm. 

_ It’s just a name after all, isn’t it?  _

  
  


“ **You wanted to kiss your nemesis?”** Beomgyu’s laughing voice was too loud for him even through the phone, but he guessed he deserved it after all.

“ **Well maybe.. he isn’t that bad after all. We have similar tastes, he’s a bit funny when he’s not too loud.”**

“ **Oh my god. Taehyun you like him.”**

“ **You’re speaking nonsense.”**

“ **I am not. What if he’s your-”**

“ **Don’t say that.”** Taehyun cut short **“He’s not my soulmate. I don’t like him. I’m going to sleep, bye.”**

  
  


Kai arrived the following evening and everything went exactly the same. 

“ **I brought my guitar too, in case we wanted to chill after homework.”** he explained blushing a little, and Taehyun felt embarrassed when he found himself smiling out of nowhere.

His room was less interesting than Huening’s, just a few posters, bed and desks, plus a small library.

They worked well that evening too, they finished everything and were pretty much satisfied with the result and they even had a high five moment.

“ **Good job, Tyun, this will be my first non-negative mark in a while.”**

“ **You did nice, you studied too, the grade is yours as well. Nice work, Kai.”** his eyes went round as hell when he realized he called him with his first name for the very first time.

“ **Kai?”** the taller stared at him with a smirk on his annoying and adorable face. _Adorable?_

“ **I said Huening, you misheard.”**

“ **Oh no you didn’t. But I don’t mind, it sound cute when you call me by my actual name.** ” Kai answered, taking his guitar. _Wait, was he flirting?_

“ **Did you just call me cute” “You misheard.”**

Taehyun looked away and stared at the guitar for a while, realizing a detail he hadn’t noticed the day before.

“ **What H.K.K. stands for?”**

“ **Oh, my full name.”** Huening answered **“Huening Kai Kamal. Dad chose Kamal.”**

_ Huening Kai Kamal. His full name, that was it. Kai Kamal. _

Kai started playing, Taehyun staring at him and feeling that weird feeling again.

What if Beomgyu was right? What if Huening was is soulmate?

As if he had read his mind, Kai stopped playing, looking at Taehyun with a weird look, removing the guitar from is legs. 

  
  


When he cupped his face with both hands, Taehyun had all the time in the world. 

When he slowly got close to him, Taehyun could have avoided it. 

When Kai canceled the distance between their lips and kissed him, Taehyun could have stopped him.

But he didn’t. Most importantly, he didn’t want to.

He cupped Kai’s head and pulled him closer, the kiss became deeper and more intense that before. That made Taehyun realised that he never actually hated that Kai was so loud. He never hated Kai at all.

The only thing he hated about Kai was that he couldn’t hate him enough to avoid his heartbeat going faster whenever he heard that loud laugh or whenever he saw him smiling or sleeping during class.

It all happened in a few second but that one kiss made Taehyun realize how foolish he had been for avoiding something so beautiful. 

Before he could notice they were laying on his bed, still hugging and kissing, side by side.

When the kissed ended, Kai looked at him with the sweetest smile and Taehyun for the first time acknowledged his heart jumping a beat at that.

“ **So...”** Kai tried to talk but he simply couldn’t find any wordto say. But Taehyun had to know. Before anything else he needed to know.

“ **I’ll be right back.”** he said, running away to the first room he could find. He rolled up his sleeve and took a deep breath: he had to do it, that was too important for him.

  
  


“ **Kai Kamal Huening.”** he said out loud, holding his breath as long as he could. Like fog, slowly, getting darker every second a bit more, it was there. His name was there. 

“ **He’s my soulmate.”** Taehyun was astonished and, sleeve still rolled up, arm against his chest he went back to his room. Kai was waiting for him, a mortified and worried look on his face.

“ **I’m sorry Tyun, did I do something wrong? I am so sorry, I should have asked.”** he started babbling stuff and his voice was only interrupted by their lips once again reunited in a kiss as deep as the one they had ended a few minutes before. Only when they had stopped, Kai looked at the name on Taehyun’s arm, smiling softly.

“ **You wanted to make sure it was me.”** the shorter was glad to hear Kai understood his feeling, and he smiled back.

“ **I didn’t want to break your heart. What if we weren’t.. meant to be?”**

Huening smiled and loosened the hug, rolling up his sleeve and showing the name written on it. 

“ **Since when?”**

“ **First day of school.”** Kai answered blushing **“You captured my eye. You were so pretty and so smart, and it was like... at first sight, you know? Since you had told me your name, I wanted to try. And I was right, but you needed time to work it out on your own. After all, soulmates are always meant to find each other.”**

Kai slowly put his hands on Taehyun’s hips, smiling so soft the short guy thought he could melt him on the spot.

“ **You would have waited for me..?”**

“ **For as long as it would have been necessary. You are my fate, after all, so I had faith.”**

Taehyun opened his mouth to speak but Kai went on.

“ **I mean it would have been so weird if you had another name, can you imagine?”**

“ **Huening-”**

“ **Like what if I had yours and you had another crush? Like those friends of yours..”**

“ **Huen-”**

“ **I thought you had a crush on Beomgyu actually, I mean I know Jeongin has a crush on him it would have been so weird. Oh my God, don’t tell Beomgyu I-”**

“ **Kai.”** Taehyun put a hand on his mouth “Shut the fuck up.” his words were rude but his smile softened Kai’s heart. Oh, he was so screwed up.

“ **I like you.”** Taehyun spoke first and, for the very first time, he had the privilege to enjoy the other’s face going full red at such a confession: 

“ **I like you too.”** the other answered slowly giving him a peck, both their hearts about to jump out of their chests.

  
  


Destiny is complicated and comes in the weirdest ways possible. One thing you should know, though, is that you have to embrace that many forms and accept it. We could fall in love with the most unlikely person in the world, a polar opposite but that’s what opposites do. They attract each other.

And they work like that.  And it couldn’t have been more perfect.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ so that's it! *:･ﾟ✧  
> i am not *that* proud of this work but I think it's a kinda cute plot so there you go anyway ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> don't forget to check out my other aus + also find me on tumblr : [thenightchapter](https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/)  
> and twt : [reveursbin](https://twitter.com/reveursbin)  
> 


End file.
